Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: Courtney Bennet y Duncan Darcy, tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos. Ambos afectados por su orgullo y sus interminables prejuicios. Una historia de Odio, Amor y Drama. Basado en el libro de Jane Austen.


_Nueva historia! Basada en el libro de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio. Para los que conocen y han leido el libro o visto la película (muy buena) jaja ya sabrán masomenos como será la historia y para los que no tienen idea de que es, leeanla esta genial. Espero que les guste. Los personajes pueden llegar a expresarse con frases como 'usted' y formalidades, por la época en el que transcurre la historia (la cual es muy lejana, época de los bailes formales, etc)  
>Les dejo algunos de los personajes que relacioné en la historia, para los que han leido el libro que tengan una guía.<em>  
>Elisabeth Bennet-Courtney<br>Mr. Darcy-Duncan  
>Jane Bennet-Bridgette<br>Mary Bennet-Gwen  
>Lydia Bennet-Lindsay<br>Catherine Bennet-Sierra  
>Mr. Bingley-Geoff<br>Hermana de Mr. Bingley-Heather

* * *

><p>El señor y la señora Bennet, provenientes de una familia humilde, se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en la sala de estar de su acogedora casa. Unos constantes golpeteos salieron de los inquietos pies de la señora Bennet, cual su única preocupación era casar a sus cinco queridas hijas para así ellas tuviesen su futuro asegurado luego de que muriese su amado padre, el señor Bennet.<p>

Las hijas eran diferentes entre sí, la mayor llamada Bridgette Bennet era considerada la más bella de las cinco hermanas, su carácter era compasivo y alegre aunque era muy tímida y rara vez se podía uno dar cuenta lo que sentía. La seguía en edad y belleza Courtney Bennet, un poco orgullosa y muy prejuiciosa ya que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, solía tener respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas para sus interlocutores. Completamente distinto era el carácter de la tercera hermana, Gwen Bennet que era la más seria de todas. Le seguían las más jóvenes Lindsay y Sierra Bennet, la primera siendo coqueta, inocente y algo tonta; y la segunda seguía todo lo que hacía la primera.

Sabe, señor Bennet -dijo la madre- un joven, rico y soltero se acaba de mudar a tres millas de nuestra ciudad. Se llama Geoff Bingley, a mis oídos llegaron que es un joven rico, extrovertido y amable -su voz se iba acelerando a cada palabra- creo que sería apropiado presentarlo a nuestras hijas.

El señor Bennet casi no le prestaba atención, aunque para no perder sus modales, le contesto ávidamente.

Ya he ido a presentarme con él –dijo observando cómo su mujer comenzaba a emocionarse- fue bastante amable, y no dudó en invitarnos a una fiesta que se dará en el pueblo de Meryton.

La señora Bennet saltó de su silla y le fue a comunicar a sus hijas acerca del escandaloso suceso. Las chicas se mostraron entusiasmadas acerca de la futura fiesta.

En esa fiesta habrá súper apuestos oficiales –dijo Lindsay a medida que le brillaban los ojos- alguien se fijará en mí. Su voz era risueña.

Entonces tendrás que tener cuidado de no quedar en ridículo como siempre lo haces –dijo Courtney, dejando salir una pequeña risa. Aunque fue cortada abruptamente por su madre.

¡Niñas, niñas! Dijo algo acelerada- arréglense bien, necesitan causar una buena impresión al señor Bingley y a sus otros invitados si quieren casarse.

No quiero asistir a esa fiesta, madre –dijo Gwen mientras sostenía su libro.

No te hará mal un poco de diversión e inocente baile –dijo Bridgette sonriente.

Al otro día, el día en el que al fin conocerían a Geoff Bingley, la casa de los Bennet estaba revoltosa, con pasos que iban de un lado al otro. Al llegar la hora tomaron el carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta.  
>Cuando por fin arribaron a su destino, pudieron contemplar toda la gente elegante hablando sin parar, a otra bebiendo y bailando. A lo lejos Geoff vio a la familia Bennet y se acercó amablemente a hablar con ellos. Se percató rápidamente de la mayor de las hermanas, Bridgette, a la cual saco a bailar una pieza.<br>Los demás integrantes de la familia se dispersaron, Courtney comenzó a dar vueltas por el gran salón. Un hombre en especial capto su atención, y no solo la de ellas sino la de toda la sala. Al parecer sería el mejor amigo del señor Geoff Bingley, según los comentarios era mucho más rico que él y se llamaba Duncan Darcy.  
>Courtney se percató de que el señor Darcy no sacaba a bailar a ninguna señorita, sino que estaba parado en el lugar observando todo con aires de arrogante. Lo que repugnó a Courtney por completo ¿Cómo un hombre tan importante y con modales podía llegar a ser tan antipático? Pensó ella al instante. No sólo Courtney se percató de su falta de empatía, sino mucha gente se fijó en lo mismo.<p>

Geoff terminó de bailar con Bridgette, y se acercó amistosamente hacia Duncan, el cual parecía bastante aburrido en un rincón.

Vamos, Duncan –dijo Geoff animándolo- sal a divertirte y baila.

Tu sabes que no me gusta bailar, aparte tu ya te has elegido a la chica más linda del salón- Dijo mirando a Bridgette.

Puedes sacar a bailar a la otra señorita Bennet, que también es muy bonita, justo está sentada a dos pasos nuestros- Dijo Geoff codeando a Duncan- se llama Courtney Bennet.

Duncan miró de reojo a Courtney la misma lo estaba mirando también, sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo, aunque él al darse cuenta desvió la mirada y replicó a su amigo.

No está mal, aunque no es tan guapa como para tentarme –dijo Duncan con aires de grandeza.

Courtney que estaba unos metros, pudo escuchar todo lo que decían, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien que Duncan Darcy la hubiese tratado como si ella no fuese lo suficiente para bailar con él. Bridgette se acercó a Courtney para contarle lo bien que lo estaba pasando con Geoff.

No sabes, Courtney. Geoff es una dulzura –dijo sonriente- ¡Hasta me sacó a bailar dos veces!

Me alegro mucho por ti, hermana –dijo Courtney mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro- al menos él es agradable, a diferencia de su amigo Duncan Darcy, que me menospreció públicamente.

Todos dicen que es muy serio, y muy rico –dijo en voz baja- aunque a muchos no les cayó en gracia su comportamiento tan reservado. ¡Hasta se lo tildó de antipático!

Al terminar la fiesta, la familia Bennet se fue a su casa. No pasaron varios días hasta que la familia Bingley visitase a los Bennet, en compañía del señor Darcy. Otras familias también asistieron, aunque no era una fiesta, pusieron música para poder bailar.  
>Geoff acaparaba la atención de Bridgette y hablaban sin parar. Por otro lado Gwen tocaba el piano para entretener a la gente.<br>Mientras tanto Duncan hablaba con un conocido que ya se estaba tornando bastante molesto.

Señor Darcy ¿Por qué no baila? Dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

¿Usted me ha visto bailar en la fiesta de Meryton? Preguntó Duncan frunciendo el ceño.

Su interlocutor no le hizo caso y continuó hablando.

Yo puedo presentarle a una señorita que va hacer una perfecta pareja de baile, Courtney Bennet, con semejante belleza no se va a poder rehusar. Duncan se sorprendió. Aunque no podía ser tan inapropiado de rechazar la propuesta esta vez. Courtney por otro lado, habiendo escuchado la conversación parecía reacia.  
>Duncan se acercó para tomar la mano de Courtney, aunque ella quitó cordialmente la suya exclamando.<p>

Lamento, señor Darcy, que no me apetece bailar –Su mirada era fija. Se dio media vuelta y se mescló con la multitud.  
>Esto dejo a Duncan nuevamente pensativo, aunque fue interrumpido por la señorita Heather Bingley, hermana de Geoff la cual siempre coqueteaba con Duncan.<p>

¿Por qué está con su mirada en blanco, señor Darcy? Dijo Heather con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Heather tenía comportamientos de arpía y no le agradaba para nada la familia Bennet, más bien se reía constantemente de ellos por sus modales inapropiados según ella. Duncan salió del trance.

Pensando en dos ojos hermosos de una mujer –dijo algo atónito.

Heather, pensando que era ella pestañó muchas veces y luego preguntó.

¿Y se puede saber quién es esa dama? Dijo algo impaciente.

La señorita Courtney Bennet –Dijo pensativo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo la voy a hacer multi-chapter. Seguramente que me llevará 6 capítulos hacerla.<br>Haganme saber si quieren que la continúe y si les gusto o no.  
>Hasta el próximo capítulo.<br>Drama Queen 283_


End file.
